She's My Sakura
by Katsura Mitsuki
Summary: Cerita I'm Your Sakura dari sudut pandang Len! Len seorang anak laki-laki berumur 15 tahun yang memiliki masa lalu yang membuatnya bunuh diri dan sekarang bergentayangan di sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat indah... dan juga satu Sakura lagi yang membuatnya bahagia #badsummary
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting Her

**Hello! Mitsuki di sini! Ummm…. Mau ngomong apaan ya? #plak **

**Ini cerita pendek I'm Your Sakura dari sudut pandang Len sesudahb dia umm… meninggal… di bawah pohon sakura itu…**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Vocaloid. I just own this story…**

**She's My Sakura**

**Selamat Membaca**

**(^w^)**

Saat aku terbangun, aku sendirian di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dan mendengar apapun.

'_Di mana aku?' _pikirku

_**SZAAATTTT…..!**_

'_Oiya… Aku ingat… Aku sudah mati… Jadi ini yang namanya neraka…?'_

_**Hei kamu…**_

Lalu aku mendengar sebuah suara… Suara yang sangat menyeramkan entah dari mana…

_**Kau Kagamine Len…**_

"Iya itu aku… Kau siapa?" tanyaku

_**Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku… Aku di sini hanya untuk memberimu hukuman atas kelakuan mu selama di dunia…**_

"Hukuman? Hukuman apa?"

_**Kau akan tinggal di dunia selama setahun, sebagai hantu**_

"Tapi… Aku tidak mau pergi ke dunia itu lagi… Aku sudah muak dengan dunia itu… Tolong berikan aku hukuman apapun kecuali pergi ke dunia itu…"

_**Seharusnya kau senang….**_

"Huh?"

_**Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk pergi ke sana bukan untuk mengingatkanmu akan masa lalumu… Aku ingin kau merasakan kebahagiaan sekali lagi saja di dunia itu**_

"Tapi!"

_**Ini sebenarnya bukan keinginanku…**_

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

_**Seseorang meminta kepadaku, dia ingin kau mendapat kebahagiaan sebelum pergi ke tempat dia berada. Orang itu… adalah orang yang sangat menyayangimu**_

"Siapa? Siapa dia?"

_**Kau pasti akan tau…**_

"Eh?"

_**Dan juga… Di sana kau akan menemui seseorang… Seseorang yang akan menemanimu…**_

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

_**Rin…**_

_UWAAAHHHhhhh!_

"Huh?! Di… Di mana aku?!" aku terbangun dan melihat sekelilingku, "aku… Kembali ke desa ini…"

Lalu aku melihat ke belakang, ada sebuah pohon sakura tempat aku mengakhiri hidupku…

"Sekarang musim panas ya…" kataku ketika melihat pohon sakura yang memiliki daun yang berwarna hijau, "berarti aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini saat musim semi berakhir…"

Hari terus berlalu… Aku tak peduli sudah berapa lama aku di sini… Yang aku inginkan hanya pergi dari dunia ini… Sebenarnya siapa yang menginginkan aku pergi ke dunia ini lagi? Dan juga siapa yang akan menemaniku?

"Huh… Apa maksudnya mencari kebahagiaan…? Bukankah dunia ini hanya memberimu cobaan yang menyakitkan?!"

Musim panas… Musim gugur… Musim salju telah berlalu… dan sekarang musim semi telah tiba, bunga sakura berguguran…

Aku hanya tinggal dan duduk diam di bawah pohon sakura… Tak memikirkan apapun, lagipula… Aku bini hantukan? Tidak ada yang bisa melihatku… Apa gunanya tinggal di sini sebagai hantu? Bagaimana aku bisa mencari kebahagiaan kalau tak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihatku? Dan juga siapa yang akan menemaniku seperti yang ia katakan?

"Hallo, apakah kau menyukai bunga sakura juga?"

Eh? Siapa yang berbicara…? Dia… Melihat ke arahku…?

"h-huh? K-kau bicara kepadaku?"

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai chapter 1… (tapi pendek - _-) Tunggu Chapter 2-nya yaaa….**

**Oiya untuk penjelasan tentang kenapa Len tau itu musim panas, saya pernah nanya ke om google tentang pohon sakura. Mitsuki ngeliat kalau pohon sakura di musim semi itu pink, di musim panas itu hijau. Kalau ada kesalahan tolong bilang yaa… (u/\u)**

_Arigatou for Reading_

_Gomen for My Mistake_

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2 : I Don't Have Any Regret

**Hello… Mitsuki di sini! Arigatou buat yang udah baca dan mereview fanfic ini…. ^w^**

**Oiya buat **Puchan**, yang ngomong sama Len di chapter sebelumnya itu Tuhan atau Malaikat yang memberitahu Len tentang 'hukuman' yg akan dijalaninya**

**Buat **YamiRei28, **Len-chan nga berbuat jahat yang jahat banget kok(?) hanya saja dia membuang nyawanya dengan sia-sia… Trus yang ingin Len tinggal di dunia itu… ****Baca dulu chapter ini ****w)b**

**Trus **Akanee-chan **Arigatou….! Udah update lagi nihh… ^w^**

**Oiya satu lagi! Di chapter 1 ada sedikit perubahan, jadi tolong baca kembali soalnya klo nga dibaca nanti jadi bingung di chapter ini… Gomen…**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine. She's My Sakura is mine.**

**Sebelumnya di She's My Sakura**

"_Hallo, apakah kau menyukai bunga sakura juga?"_

_**Eh? Siapa yang berbicara…? Dia… Melihat ke arahku…?**_

_"h-huh? K-kau bicara kepadaku?"_

Selamat Membaca

\(^w^)/

"H-huh? K-Kau bicara padaku?" tanyaku kepadanya

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya balik

"Um... maksudku... kau... kau bisa melihatku...?" tanyaku lagi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang

"Eh?" Ia lalu melihat diriku bingung dan kemudian kuputuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya

""aku... aku tidak nyata di dunia ini... aku sudah tidak bernyawa..." jelasku dan kemudian dia memandangku dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut

"ma-maksudmu... kau... sudah meninggal? Kau itu hantu?" tanyanya dan aku menjawab,

"iya, kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu" katanya sambil tertawa lesu, "maafkan aku jika mengejutkanmu, kau orang pertama yang bisa melihatku... umm.. kau takut?" tanyaku lagi setelah melihat wajahnya yang kelihatan sangat ketakutan itu, tapi setelah beberapa detik menunggu jawabannya akhirnya dia menjawab,

"eh? Um... ah... ti-tidak kok! Aku tidak takut! Sebenarnya aku memang bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain" katanya

"oh... begitu ya..." jawabku, tapi… Aku masih heran, kenapa hanya dia yang bisa melihatku disekian banyaknya orang yang pernah datang kemari? Atau jangan-jangan dia… Orang yang akan menemaniku?

"namaku Len salam kenal" kataku memperkenalkan namaku kepadanya

"Namaku Rin! Salam kenal Len!" katanya memperkenalkan namanya… Tunggu dulu… Rin?

"Oh! Sebentar lagi mau malam! Aku pulang dulu ya!" lalu dia pergi pulang ke rumahnya.

"Rin? Kalau tidak salah nama itu kan yang disebut oleh 'Dia'…"

_**Flashback**_

_Seseorang meminta kepadaku, dia ingin kau mendapat kebahagiaan sebelum pergi ke tempat dia berada. Orang itu… adalah orang yang sangat menyayangimu_

"**Siapa? Siapa dia?"**

_Kau pasti akan tau…_

"**Eh?"**

_Dan juga… Di sana kau akan menemui seseorang… Seseorang yang akan menemanimu…_

"**Huh? Apa maksudmu?"**

"Rin…"

**UWAAAHHHhhhh!**

_**Flashback End (dikit amat ya?)**_

Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud 'Seseorang akan menemaniku'? Apakah dia itu Rin? Anak perempuan itu? Tapi aku ragu dia akan dating lagi kemari besok…

_**Keesokan harinya**_

"Len!" panggil seseorang dari belakangku dan aku menoleh,

"Rin? Kau datang lagi, ada apa?"

Yap aku salah… Ternyata dia datang lagi… Setiap hari dia datang, selalu menemaniku. Ia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa ketika datang ke tempatku berada sehingga membuatku ikut tersenyum, itu pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan senyuman dari seseorang setelah… Ibuku meninggal…

Hari demi hari kejalani bersama Rin dan mulai melupakan hal-hal di masa laluku itu… Rin membuka mataku untuk mengetahui bahwa dunia itu menyenangkan… Tapi tentu saja…

**Semua yang bahagia pasti akan berakhir…**

Waktuku di dunia sudah habis… Entah bagaimana dengan Rin yang sudah kuberitau tentang hal ini? Apakah dia menangis sendiri di kamarnya? Aku sangat menyesal telah membuatnya memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum sejak 3 hari lalu aku memberitaunya tentang hal ini…

"Hah… Rin tidak datang yaa… Kalau tidak salah… Hari ini diakan akan pulang, mungkin ia sudah pulang… Tapi lebih baik begitu… Pasti akan sangat menyakitkan kalau melihatnya sebelum aku pergi…" Lalu aku berhenti sejenak, "huh? Kenapa air mataku keluar?"

**Aku menangis…?**

"Aku… TIdak boleh menangis… ya… Tidak boleh…" Lalu aku mengusap air mataku,

"_okaa-san…_ aku tau, pasti kau kan yang menginginkan aku kembali ke dunia ini sekali lagikan? Tapi, aku sebentar lagi akan menyusul kalian, _okaa-san otou-san…. _Seharusnya aku senang... Tapi, kali ini aku sedih... Aku menyesal telah membunuh diriku sendiri sebelum aku bisa bertemu dengannya... Aku ingin bisa lebih lama bersamanya..."

"Len…" panggil seseorang dari belakang,

"R-Rin? Kau kemari?" Mataku tidak mengelabuiku kan? Rin datang?

"A-aku... Aku juga ingin bisa lebih lama bersamamu Len... Aku tidak mau kau pergi..." ujarnya

"Maaf Rin... Aku benar-benar harus pergi... Pohon sakura ini seperti jam pasirku dan bunganya sebagai pasirnya... Ketika semuanya sudah tiada, itu artinya waktuku sudah habis... Dan hanya Tuhan yang bisa membalikan jam pasir itu kembali..." kataku kepadanya, sambil menundukan kepalaku dan duduk di bawah bohon sakura

"Len sebenarnya ak—"

"Rin... Aku ingin berterima kasih atas segalanya..." ujarku memotong perkataannya, aku tau apa yang akan dikatakannya… Tapi, aku tidak mau mendengarnya…. Jika aku mendengarnya… Pati akan lebih sulit untuk meninggalkan dirinya…

"I-iya..." balasnya dan kami berhenti sejenak, "Len sebenarnya aku me—"

"Rin... Ini saatnya aku harus pergi..." lalu aku berdiri, berjalan maju menjauhinya dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Eh? Ta-tapi..." Rin juga ikut berdiri dan...

**Menangis...**

Rin menangis… Menangis olehku….

"Rin... Jangan menangis..." tapi Rin terus menangis, "Rin... Kumohon jangan menangis..." Aku lalu mendekatinya dan menghapus air matanya dengan tanganku yang semakin memudar...

"Len... Aku... Aku..."

"Rin... Kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku?" kataku ternyum kepadanya

"I-iya! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Len!" serunya

"Aku ingin... Bisa melihatmu tersenyum lagi... Untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan ingin kau terus tersenyum walaupun aku sudah tiada..." ujarku

Lalu Rin mengapus air matanya sendiri, berdiri tegak di hadapanku dan tersenyum… Senyuman Rin yang terakhir kalinyav aku lihat…

"_Arigato boku no sakura, soshite sayonara... Rin..."_

_Aku terbangun lagi di tempat yang sangat gelap… Dan mendengar suara itu lagi_

_**Kau… Tidak menyesal karena sudah hidup?**_

_Tidak… Aku bahagia…_

_**Baiklah…**_

_**Fin**_

_**Akhirnya cerita gaje ini selesai… Huh… Kepala Mitsuki sakit gara-gara mikirin 'apa sih yang dipikirin sama Len ketika ia bertemu dengna Rin?' dan akhirnya ini satu-satunya jawaban yang keluar (tapi mungkin nanti ada beberapa perubahan lagi di cerita ini…)**_

_**Ya terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan mereview fanpen(?) (Fanfic Pendek) Mitsuki yang nga terlalu jelas ini…**_

_**Tunggu Cerita-cerita yang Lainnya! ^w^)/**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Gomen for my mistakes**_

_**Please review**_


End file.
